


New Originals

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Dark Josie, Dark Lizzie, F/F, F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretic Lizzie, Heretics, Hope and the twins are sisters, Josie Mikaelson, Lizzie Mikaelson, M/M, New Originals, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, heretic Josie, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: One hundred years ago in a fight, Hope Mikaelson activated her vampire side and the Saltzman twins turned into heretics. These three girls became known as the New Originals and were the most powerful creatures alive. However, a man devised a plot to send them back in time, knowing their efforts to get back would kill them in the process but things don't go as he planned
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries, Originals, or Legacies nor do I own any of the imaging or socials used in my stories. All rights go to owners. I only own the new plot.

* * *

Hope really wanted to punch something...why the hell did they fall for the trap? It was so clearly set yet none of them realized what was happening before it was too late.

Now they were in the past...

Two-thousand and freaking nine.

Hope honestly was at a loss as to what they should do. They were 3 teenage hybrids that were over a hundred years old.

Logically they should try and go home but Josie discovered a little problem with the spell that sent them here. If they try to go back, they die.

Hope had to give it to whoever did this.

It was a foolproof plan to kill the 'new' originals.

Except, while they may have been stupid enough to fall for the trap but they weren't stupid enough to try and return home.

This meant they were trapped here...indefinitely.

Now they had to decide whether to sit back and let everything happen the way it's meant to or shake things up...


	2. Cast

**Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson**

"We can do this...alone or not, we are the most powerful creatures on the planet. So, let's change the past."

<><><><><>

**Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Mikaelson**

"Why can't we just kill the doppelganger if she somehow survives the ritual? Get rid of her, and all our future problems are solved."

<><><><><>

**Kaylee Bryant as Josie Mikaelson**

"If we aren't careful, everything will come tumbling down..."

<><><><><>

**Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

"It is lies, trickery! I can't have a daughter. I refuse to hear any more of this fabrication."

<><><><><>

**Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson**

"While I'll admit three new Mikaelsons, one of which is blood, _is_ quite unexpected...I will do my best to protect you three from harm."

<><><><><>

**Nathanial Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson**

"The next generation of originals...that's certainly a surprise, especially since only one of you is a Mikaelson by blood but I supposed the other two's power makes up the difference."

<><><><><>

**Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson**

"Come, we must prepare, Dahlia has most definitely sensed your arrival."

<><><><><>

**Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson**

"Did you just say that these three girls' last name is Mikaelson?"

<><><><><>

**Candice King as Caroline Forbes**

"You guys are scary and hot and powerful...that seems like a bad combination for everyone else."

<><><><><>

**Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett**

"I've never felt this amount of power before."

<><><><><>

**Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John**

"I'm just here for the booze...and to make sure they don't get kidnapped or something."

<><><><><>

**Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore**

"How powerful are you three exactly?"

<><><><><>

**Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore**

"I'm not even going to try and understand what is happening right now."

<><><><><>

**Chris Wood as Kai Parker**

"The 'new' originals? That stupid and makes zero sense. If your the new original then the old original is no longer original and your just the originals..."

<><><><><>


	3. How it begins

* * *

Hope entered the penthouse that she and twins compelled. She looked around the large open space, wondering where the twins were at.

She pulled out her phone and sent the twins a quick text, checking in with them. They were probably with Caroline.

Hope took off her jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch as she headed towards the kitchen to grab a blood bag.

After that, she leaned against the counter, sipping it as she gazed at the bulletin board that had a collage of photos of the twins and her.

Hope smiled as she thought about the good times at the Salvatore Boarding School but with the good comes the bad.

So much had happened since they went there.

A hundred years had passed and they had made a name for themselves.

The New Originals.

Hope knew why they were called that.

They were three sisters that happened to be the most powerful beings on the planet.

Sure the twins weren’t related to her by blood but they were her little sisters.

They had her back and she had theirs.

Hope even let them take the Mikaelson name. Although, there were a lot of factors in that. One of them being, they hated their father and wanted to change their last name.

They could have taken their Mom’s last name but they were already being called the New Originals, so it seemed fitting.

Hope sighed as she finished the blood bag, putting it in the trashcan.

Sometimes Hope wondered what would have happened if the twins did die in one of the battles that raged against the Necromancer.

Would they have turned later on?

Would they have had to do the merge?

Would they have never fought with their own dad, causing them to disown him?

Would Hope be alone for eternity?

She wasn’t sure but what she did know was that a part of her was grateful they turned. They were her best friends. They made her life far easier than it would have been.

However, Hope did feel guilty for the divide that happened between the twins and Dr. Saltzman. If she had stopped the Necromancer earlier on, then they wouldn’t have become heretics, which wouldn’t have caused problems with the twins and their dad.

Basically, what happened was that the twins relished in being vampires, which Dr. Saltzman didn’t like.

And Hope couldn’t blame him, the twins did become darker and started to see humans as food rather than people but then again, so did Hope.

However, after an incident, where the twins gave into their blood lust and killed a dozen people, Dr. Saltzman decided enough was enough and tried to send them into a prison world.

Yeah...that didn’t end well.

Caroline stopped him before it could work, but that didn’t change the fact that the twins felt betrayed by their dad, which Hope understood. She harbored her own anger at him for trying to do that to his own children.

After that, the twins had changed even more. And Hope blamed Dr. Saltzman as they became even more jaded and were far more mistrusting.

Although, the twins and their mom had a great relationship. And Hope had a great relationship with Caroline as well. 

Caroline had become like a mother figure to her. 

While Hope would never forget her mom, Caroline had filled that hole rather well.

Especially since her Aunt Freya and Aunt Rebekah had passed away recently.

Hope shook her head. She didn’t want to get into those painful memories. Out of the corner of her eye, a picture of the three girls with their old friends at the school caught her attention.

Hope smiled, spotting Landon, Alyssa, Rafael, Kaleb, MG, and Jeb.

They were all dead except for Kaleb and MG.

Alyssa and Jeb died in a plane crash, two years after the war with the Necromancer. While Rafael and Landon actually died in the battles against the Necromancer.

Hope sighed and went to her room.

She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.

Over the years, she and the twins had become feared. For their power, for their intelligence, and for their ability to gather allies that would die for them.

Very few stood against them.

And while Hope could admit that she and the twins had done well for themselves, most of the credit went to her Uncle Kol, who was still a vampire, and Caroline.

Those two had guided them through everything.

They taught them how to survive and everything else needed to thrive in the supernatural world. A part of her wondered if her dad was proud of who she had become.

She knew that many called her a female Klaus or Klaus 2.0 except slightly nicer and less paranoid.

And once when Hope was talking with her Uncle Kol, he made a comment about how she was a mix between her dad and her Aunt Freya. He also said that Josie was a mini-Elijah, while Lizzie was a mini-him with some Rebekah in her, which was all true.

Hope acted very similarly to her dad and her Aunt. She had a nasty temper and if she felt betrayed she would go on a rampage but she was also an incredible witch that took no bullshit from others.

Then there was Josie, who always kept the peace, mainly between Lizzie and Hope. Especially because when they were fighting, things got heated. Josie was also the voice of reason, and logic. She also did her best to clean up any messes made by Hope and Lizzie. Although, sometimes, she would let herself have some fun and join in the games.

Lastly, there was Lizzie, who liked to mess around and cause chaos. Lizzie would always play pranks on others using magic and she just liked to have fun. But she also liked manipulating people and going on murder sprees.

However, Hope had to admit, there was another reason they were called the New Originals. It being that they couldn’t die like a normal vampire.

Which of course wasn’t surprising for Hope, seeing as she was the tribrid but it was for the twins. No one on the outside knew how it was possible because if they did, they might be able to undo what Hope did.

Basically, what happened was Hope was afraid that the twins could be killed easily, so she came up with a solution. She tied the twins’ immortality to her. What that did was make so that they couldn’t die from anything because nothing could kill Hope. It also made the twins as resilient as Hope was.

The downside was that if someone found out, all they had to do was break the spell, which would be extremely difficult because the spell was created by her and her aunt and a counter curse would have to be created but it was still possible.

Hope looked up as her door opened and the twins came in, jumping on her bed and settling next to her.

“Hey, girls,” Hope greeted, as they shifted to be more comfortable.

“Hey, mutt,” Lizzie replied, dodging Hope’s hand as it tried to wack her.

Josie laughed, “Hey. Did you just get back?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s been a long week, the vampires in the French Quarter were acting up again,” Hope said, with a sigh.

“Want Josie and me to go pay them a visit? I’m sure we could set them straight,” Lizzie said, with a hopeful look.

Hope shook her head, making Lizzie pout.

“I handled them, but if they start up again, you can remind them who’s in charge,” Hope said, glancing at her.

“Sounds good,” Lizzie muttered, softly as she closed her eyes.

“So were you guys at Caroline’s?” Hope asked, curiously.

“Yeah,” Josie said, looking over.

“How is she doing with your Aunt Bonnie’s passing?” Hope asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“She’s working through it, but at the moment, she’s struggling,” Josie said, sitting up. It hurt her to see her mom this way but there was nothing they could do about it except help her through this hard time.

“I think that it’s really hit her now that she’s the last one alive of her friends, but Mom’s strong, she’ll get through it,” Lizzie said, sitting up as well. 

“Should we all just stay over there?” Hope wondered. Caroline really shouldn’t be alone right now.

“Nah, Kol’s over their right now,” Lizzie said, shaking her head.

“He is?” Hope said, in surprise. But at the same time, it wasn’t that shocking. Caroline and Kol had become best friends over the last hundred years and Caroline supported him when he lost Davina, it’s not surprising that he would do the same for her.

“Yeah, he and her were talking about the past when we left, and I think they were planning on their binge-watching romcoms and eating ice cream,” Josie said, and Hope nodded.

“Okay,” Hope said, stretching her neck.

“I’m bored,” Lizzie said, all of a sudden.

“Hmm?” Hope looked over in surprise. “Is there something you want to do?”

“Something not boring,” was Lizzie’s reply.

“No, really?” Hope asked, sarcastically.

Lizzie turned to glare at Hope, annoyed.

“Would you shut up?” Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes.

Hope rolled her eyes. “And why the hell would I listen to you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, challengingly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were trained at the dog pound, guess I was wrong,” Lizzie said, mockingly.

Hope glared straight back. “Ever heard of not being a bit-”

“Guys!” Josie interrupted their fight, causing them both to turn to her. “How about we go to a bar?”

Hope and Lizzie exchanged looks. “Fine,” They agreed.

The three girls got ready.

The twins straightened their hair and wore matching outfits but in different colors.

Lizzie wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt with dark jeans, while Josie wore the same except her jacket was white with a yellow shirt and light jeans.

While Hope just wore a burgundy top with black leggings and had her hair up in a ponytail.

Once they were ready to go they headed to a bar near their penthouse.

When they arrived, they grabbed some drinks and started dancing on the dance floor.

After a few hours of that, they split up so they could find meals.

Hope looked over at Lizzie expecting to see her flirting with her potential victim, instead she saw her staring at the back exit with a strange look on her face.

Hope glanced around for Josie, spotting her on the dance floor, feeding on someone. Hope looked back at Lizzie and walked over.

“Liz? What’s up?” Hope said, giving her a concerned look.

Lizzie spared her a glance. “You don’t feel that?” She asked with a frown.

Hope brow furrowed as she looked back at the exit that Lizzie had been looking at. And that was when she sensed it. A strange magic.

It felt weird and dark.

But also strangely comforting.

“What is that?” Hope wondered, aloud.

“I don’t know but I want to find out,” Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes in determination.

Hope frowned, “I don’t know if that’s a good-” Lizzie ignored her and started walking towards the back exit. “Lizzie!”

Hope started after her as Josie looked over, hearing her call Lizzie’s name. By the time Lizzie and Hope were at the door, Josie had joined them.

“Guys, what are you doing?” Then she paused sensing what they were sensing. “What the hell?”

The three went through the door, which led into the alley way.

“There's nothing here,” Josie muttered, confused.

Lizzie looked up at the fire escape that led to the roof of the building next door and started up it. 

“Lizzie!” Both Josie and Hope exclaimed, but they were ignored as Lizzie continued upwards. The two exchanged looks and started following.

When they made it to the top the three froze.

12 dead bodies laid on the ground forming a circle with candles around them.

The magic they had sensed before was suffocating now.

“A sacrifice?” Hope wondered, as she tried to figure out what was happening. 

Josie took a step forward but Hope caught her arm.

“Don’t, sacrifices are only used in incredibly powerful spells, and we don’t know why it was done,” Hope said, warningly.

“Is that a grimoire?” Lizzie wondered, looking at something in the middle of the set up.

Josie looked at it and walked forward, stepping over the bodies. Hope and Lizzie followed behind hesitantly.

When they reached the center, Josie knelt down and picked up the grimoire, looking down at the page, as she started to read it.

Then out of nowhere the wind picked up and the candles flared.

“What the fuck?” Lizzie exclaimed in surprise.

Josie suddenly looked up with a horrified look. “We have to get out of the circle now-”

She was cut off as a light surrounded them and everything went dark.


End file.
